


Genkai tomoyuki the territorial immortal taijutsu Beast

by Lucky4love101



Category: Naruto
Genre: Chaos, Mischief, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Pre-Naruto Canon Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 10:47:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17848007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucky4love101/pseuds/Lucky4love101
Summary: Genkai Tomoyuki, creativity and Chaos personified.I'm not a monster it's just that everyone else is weak! Genkai Clan excuse since the beginning of the Genkai clan!If hashirama and Madara do not stop fighting well~ at least everyone will know exactly who ended it.Chakra is cheating physical combat is best! at least that is something that's difficult to train!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own it the Naruto series I wish I did.
> 
> The mischievous thought in my head made me make it!
> 
> the issuing chaos is the result...
> 
> I do not feel guilty! nope never.
> 
> Lol

Boredom is the greatest enemy!

 

The Genkai family has always been researchers but also distance keepers they hated being surrounded by others unless absolutely necessary, they are without a doubt neither ninja or Samurai but Masters in the art of chakra, it was known amongst the ninja and Samurai, but if you met a Genkai family member it is wise to either walk around them or be prepared to lose your life because if you attack it will not be you who wins even the youngest of the Genkai family are incredibly lethal and very dangerous no one has ever dared to go against or even try to wipe out the Genkai family because they are absolutely more terrifying then a tailed beast because while a tailed beast maybe Giant against a group of Genkai, it is an absolute United Force Straight From Hell, together.

 

That is why it absolutely shocking. I Genkai Tomoyuki, I am currently the last Living member.

One thing not known by many outsides of the Genkai members is that each Genkai member has a terrifying amount of life force and when one Genkai member dies another will gain the previous Genkai life force extending their own, it is why we did not allow one another to die, because we do like having short natural lives.

The problem though, with being a Genkai is that while we are Masters in the art of chakra control, Beyond all things we ourselves do not have an interest in using chakra as a form of combat, preferring to use brute physical force over the use of chakra considering it a handicap.

That is why we are more known for our research and destructive nature than anything, and we are truly and completely immune to all chakra based abilities those who have bloodline abilities still hate us with a passion, preferring when in our presence to stay at a safe and far distance such as the Uchiha Clan and the Hyuga clan anytime one of those members came across any of us they would always make the most interesting faces looks between constipated and a desire to flee the other way.

And this is why the situation is confusing to me.

Genkai Sora and Genkai getsuga my mother and grandfather. their spectacular and Grand decision, without a doubt, lead to a rather annoying event in my opinion. to them, it was a perfect decision I hate that I still love them, what a horrible choice in life.

After much speaking without me ever being aware of it till too late.

It was decided that each one of the clan members would use the life and knowledge transferability, technically anyone is capable of using it after so many uses of it over the many many years it was mastered into a perfect art.

They had used it successfully in a straight A Year, Without Me ever being aware of what they were doing, it gives the person who used the ability a year after they have used it of life once that years up their abilities Knowledge and Skills go to their designated inheritor, they set it up to be a chain reaction where each one of their inheritors also had an inheritor until finally there's just me Left Behind!

 

The sneaky old Badgers were really good at what they did I hadn't been aware of it till I woke the next morning with all that knowledge of 100 Clansman the reason why they did it? because they'd already at least lived already for a hundred years, the eldest being 700. like I said sneaky old Badgers they do like their natural life spans and those that stayed longer just did it because they could.

I do believe I have not let my annoyance with my former relatives be known quite yet if they were still alive I would strangulate them bring them alive then strangle them again even if it is highly against our beliefs to bring someone back from the dead... though we could do it, it has been proven in the past of our family before.

The unfortunate end result in what they did is more or less make me Immortal.

like I said just because they wanted to! the worst enemy of a Genkai is boredom, what better sense of fun for their sense of sadistic sense of humor then how to force the very youngest of the Genkai bloodline to carry all of their memories Lifeforce and skills let me emphasize on the gained all of their memories! nothing is more embarrassing for a 10 year old to end up with such horrific incidents in their mind, did they not considered the traumatizing Factor? thinking on the memories, yes they did.

 

like I said a sadistic sense of humor.

but I'm pretty sure I'm going to end up with later on in my life, so oh well!

thinking on it if I was one of the really old members of the clan like all of them I probably would have done the same thing. 

the motto of the Genkai clan Is, beware of boredom for the demons within will play, creativity will attack with demonic laughter and Chaos will laugh in childish joy.

Through one of our other mottos is, our territory is ours and those in our territory are ours, Intruders shall be treated as practice dummies for boredom.

 

Which brings me to the current situation.

I don't know how it happens but somehow or another two bumbling idiots are currently having an argument under one of my favorite trees, up on my mountain peak, to make it even stranger? it is a Sanju and surprisingly Uchiha Clan member. don't they have a feud or something going on? congratulations on the unity then if not, but it is still very weird no matter what anyone would say about it one is an overly cheerful idiot and the other reminds me of the word whiny little Lord brat.

 

"One day! we should make a village together that unites everyone!"

I think my brain just froze what did that little-harebrained idiot say!?

 

”Idiot how would we do that!?"

I completely agree on little Lord brat! how the hell would anyone do something like that!?  
And after listening to them go on for quite a while I just have this to say.

I swear upon the sage that too cheerful of an idiot actually has a decent idea! but the way they would go about with it would probably end terribly, and what did he mean by making my Mountain Area The Village!? this is my area, not theirs!

So with my decision made I decide to let myself become known after thoroughly messing with their Clans individually like I would let them turn my area into theirs not without my assistance anyway! because of the mere idea and the sound of a United Village of ninjas, that just sounds like chaos in a handbasket I have to be in the middle of it all without hesitation! all of my clansmen would agree in a heartbeat! too bad none of them decided to stay around longer they would have had the greatest fun of their lives now I get to enjoy it all to myself! I kind of feel pity for them now, nope nevermind I don't even feel the least bit of pity or sadness that they won't be able to experience or see the unfolding events.

More fun for me and less for them, maybe they're an idea to make me more or less incapable of dying was a good idea after all!


	2. Chapter 2 nonviolent genkai Battle Tactics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When one knows their own Clans reputation.
> 
> they will abuse said reputations power with Glee!
> 
> level 1 non-violent Genkai Battle Tactics!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When one knows their greatest Talent is mischief the writer will always know that it's what they wish they could have done themselves!

* * *

The Uchiha Clan was rather pleased with the day no fighting that they had happened in all the clan members were in their building. Then everyone heard a Bang! no matter where one looked in the building everyone was slaughtered in bright green orange and yellow of the neon-colored variety of paint. It took a couple of seconds to register but when it did it went into a full-blown rage! for the whole clan, everyone was angry at that point.

* * *

in the far enough distance, a slightly shadowed smirk spread on a certain someone's face, the first attack launched, the next attack in progress!

* * *

The Senju clan, on the other hand, were having a rather horrible event for a day. As hashirama and tobirama were yet again having an argument well more like, tobirama was yelling at his brother while hashirama just laughed away. Out of nowhere both siblings found in their hands were buckets filled with what looks like paint brushes and other paint covered supplies both looked at one another curiously before screeches of outrage were heard everywhere.

One of the women of the clan opens the door to the Garden they were in both looked in shock at the woman who is painted head to toe in the paint with her hair chopped lopsided on one side with what looked like a paintbrush stuck in her hair.

When she looked everywhere before her eyes locked on them and saw the bucket in their hands the look of complete rage upon her plus the killing until she radiated, was felt by everyone in the compound as if a singular unit happened many of the women of the clan started going in the direction they were at. And in no time they were surrounded by very angry women, both brothers knew they were doomed even if they didn't do it the evidence was in hand, what made it worse was when their father showed up with his face painted like a beast and glued to his face was too wild boar tusks.

* * *

 

In the distance, The smirk slowly raised into an evil smile.

* * *

 

And in both arch nemesis Clans compound, another explosion goes off that quaked the land itself. Rising proud and strong a grand pool with the flag of the Genkai family shined and glistened in the morning sun.

* * *

The almost screeching groans of Agony that was heard from both compounds made the Mischief-maker laugh evilly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kudos make me smile! 
> 
> That is why readers Senpai should leave comments!
> 
> Because comments make me giggle and smile!

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment for those who are interested in seeing this continue.
> 
> A saying for the day. 
> 
> Boredom is the beginning of Chaos, Mischief is just how it starts, and laughter is How It Ends!.


End file.
